Currently, sugar solutions are purified with extraction and/or chromatographic techniques or combinations thereof. Chromatographic techniques, although well developed, pose maintenance challenges when operating at an industrial level. Several extraction techniques are commonly used as early purification steps but further purification is required to obtain high purity (>80%) sugar fractions. Such extraction techniques are often conducted by combining solvents, such as alkanols, and extractants, such as amines, with chromatographic techniques, such as Simulated Moving Bed (SMB) or Sequential Simulated Moving Bed (SSMB) chromatography. Exemplary approaches are described in WO2012061085. Provided herein are procedures that simplify the sugar purification process by decreasing the need for many steps utilized in conventional approaches.